101 Theme Challenge
by The Love Doc
Summary: Random themed one shots of my fic 'Soulmates'. I TAKE REQUESTS! Theme 6: Sentinel dies.
1. When I Saw You

_**Hey! XD Alrighty, this is just random oneshots about **_**'Soulmates'_ and about, well, the A-bots' soul mates and such. If you havenèt read _'Soulmates'_, then this will NOT make sense to you at all. So, I encourage you to read it. (Wouldn't want you to be confused, now would we?) O.o Anyways, don't be fooled by the tittle; this is actually never gonna end! ;-) Basically I'll just be posting random one shots about _'Soulmates'_. I TAKE REQUESTS! XD You can PM me and/or say it in the reviews. And, for those readin' _'Left In The Dust'_, if you like, I can do some one shots about that, too. =) Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA._**

**101 Theme Challenge; One: When I Saw You**

* * *

"So," Hot Shot says as Team Rodimus walks down the halls of the Elite Guard. "We're gonna go to 'Earth'?" Red Alert nodded at the youngling with a small smile. "Yeah," she said. "But first we're going to go meet Optimus and his team." Rodimus pointed out thoughtfully. Hot Shot smiled at the idea of meeting the heroes of Cybertron. He had heard they even had a techno-organic friend from Earth!

"You seem happy," Ironhide said.

Hot Shot glanced up at the bot beside him, smiling bigger. "Sure am, Hide," Hot Shot replied. Hot Shot wasn't just happy that he was going to an organic planet and work with the heroes of Cybertron but...he had this..._feeling_ that he _had_ to be here; like he was supposed to..._meet _somebot.

"We're here...I think." Rodimus announced. Hot Shot blinked out of his thoughts and shook his helm; they were...in the stockades?

"This can't be right," Red Alert said. She glanced down at an data pad that could read energy signatures but it was the same. "I guess their some where in there..." Brawn said.

Hot Shot rolled his optics and said something that he had heard orgaincs say, adding his own words to it, "No slag, Sherlock."

Everybot looked at him.

Hot Shot grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I heard organics say that once." He said, as they all started to enter the stockades. Ironhide groaned as his shoulder plates slumped. "Oh, no," he groaned. "Don't tell me you've been watchin' those Earth transmission things!"

"I think its called, 'television'." Red Alert offered.

Ironhide rolled his optics. "Fine. Whatever." He said, receiving a cold glare from the femme medic. Rodimus started to guide them down the long halls of the stockades, Hot Shot's feeling getting stronger then ever before. So strong it almost hurt.

Almost.

"**_YOU FRAGGIN' MORON! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! EVER!_**" A femme voice rang out. Then the sound of puching was heard, then cries of pain.

They froze.

"Somebots mad." Brawn said.

"No slag, Sherlock." Ironhide said.

They looked at him.

Ironhide smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I thought I'd give it a try." Hide said. "Human sayings are pretty fun to say, aren't they, Hide?" Shot said and Hide nodded. Rodimus sighed and poked his helm into the room everybot was in and gasped. "What is it, Rodimus?" Brawn asked. Rodimus pointed into the room with all the noise. "Its Meagtron's cell!" Rodimus exclaimed. They all gasped. "Lemme see!" Hot Shot said.

Hot Shot poked his helm in to see Ultra Magnus; Sentinel, Optimus, his crew and an energy being femme, transforming into an Autobot.

"Whoa," Hot Shot said, stepping back some. "Weird." Brawn poked his own helm inside and said to Hot Shot, "No slag, Sherlock." Hot Shot made a face at Brawn, only getting a smirk in response.

"Alright!" Red Alert exclaimed throwing her servos up. "That saying is getting REAL old REAL fast!" Ironhide, Brawn and Hot Shot just grinned innocently at the femme medic. Rodimus glared at them all, saying, "That's enough, Sherlock's." Ironhide ridged an optic and Rodimus just shrugged. They entered the room with that said. What caught Hot Shot optic was the femme that was standing in front of the cell, snapping at Ultra Magnus. To him she was...beautiful. Hot Shot smiled and walked over to the femme and extended a servo, saying, "I'm Hot Shot." The femme smiled and took his servo, saying, "Wave." They kept shaking each others servos for a while, before both realizing that they were _still_ shaking after a few cycles. Wave glanced down sheepishly, blushing slightly. Hot Shot just smiled.

Before they knew it, they were all walking towards Omega Supreme to be taken to Earth.

* * *

"So, Shot," Wave said, lying across Hot Shot's lap. "What'da wanna do now?" Hot Shot glanced down to her with a smile. To think its only been a couple of weeks since they had met and already they knew they were soulmates.

Hot Shot thought about this for a nano-click, then he glanced up and saw that they were the only bots in the living room. _And that means..._Hot Shot thought with a devilsih smile. He glanced down at Wave, whom was awaiting his answer. "I think," he said. "We should do: _this_." Hot Shot took Wave's shoulder plates and picked her up, making her laugh out. He made himself fall flat on the other end of the couch, Wave lying on top of him, giggling. Hot Shot put a hand on the back of her helm, pushing it down VERY gently, their mouth plates connecting with each other.

When Wave's mouth plate was free, she said, "You dirty little mech."

Hot Shot laughed.

Wave rested her helm beside his, rubbing his cheek plate onto his. They just lied there on the couch, showing each other that they loved one an other through loving whispers and light kisses.

"Your beautiful," Hot Shot whispered to her. Wave rolled her optics and said, "No shit, Sherlock." Hot Shot laughed again, remembering back to when they had met...

Well, it wasn't the **nicest **place to meet your soulmate but it was better then nothing, right?

"I should've known you'd say that, Wa."

* * *

**_OK, this was just a little one shot of Team Rodimus' point of view on how they all met. And, if your wonderin' where I got the 'No shit, Sherlock' bit, I got from peoples from my school. (Basically, you say it if someone says something that's obvious). The next update won't be for a while but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! XD_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	2. Selena Deé Rokoshay

_**Alright, I looked over some requests-yes, I DO read the reviews-and have choosen one to write. Sorry if this ain't your's; it'll porbably be the next one. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA or Selena Deé**_

**101 Theme Challenge; Two: Selena Deé Rokoshay**

* * *

"I VILL TEAR YOUR FACE OFF!" Hothead Blitzwing yelled at Random Blitzwing. Random just laughed at his brother's threat and ran around the 'den' in the Decepticon base. During one of Shockwave's experints, he had accidently turned Blitzwing's faces into three beings, making them triplets. Icey Blitzwing glanced up at the scene and shook his helm with a heavy sigh. Hothead growled as he chased Random around the room in anger.

"HAHAHAH! YOU VON'T CATCH ME! BAHAHAHAHA!" Random yelled back.

"STOP IT!"

Megatron.

They stopped.

Megatron glared at the two Blitzwing's in anger. "Now," he said. "What in the name of the All-Spark, happened?" Hothead pointed at Random in anger. "Dis, _idiot-"_

"I know vhat you are, but vhat am I?" Random interrupted.

"Vhy you-!"

"Enough!" Megatron threw his servos up in the air in annoyance. Shockwave, Lugnut, Dark Star, X-Fire and Moonbeam stood behind him, along with some others. Drak Star smirked at them and X-Fire made some tsking noises. Hothead Blitzwing glared at them both. Icey walked over to his brother's, while an awkward silence was taken place. "Vhat vere you argueing about, anyway?" Icey asked. And at once, Hothead and Random Blitawing started to yell at each other in anger...well, Random just yelled at him in his usual goofy tone. Megatron growled at this and thundered, "SILENCE!"

They shut-up.

"Now," Megaron said. He opticed the three Blitzwing's in silence, everybot waiting for what he had to say. He was thinking of way for the Blitzwing's to part...

Megatron smirked at an idea. "Random Blitzwing," Megatron said, after a long silence. "Go search some All-Spark shards in the woods; the other Blitzwing's, help Shockwave and Dark Star in the lab." Shockwave and Dark Star gave each other evil glances as Hothead and Icey looked panicked. Random Blitzwing looked delighted and said, "I'll get vight on dat!" And flew off.

"Come one, Blitzwing's," Dark Star said, motioning them to came to the lab, some evilness added to his voice. "Let's get going." Shockwave chuckled as he walked towards the lab, Hothead and Icey sharing uneasy glances with each other.

This was no going to end well...

* * *

Random Blitzwing flew over the woods near Detroit, looking for an All-Spark fragment and he was marveling the moon. He looked left in right, he kept glancing at the singeature device that Shockwave had given him to look for the shards. For once, Random was actually silent. He sighed as he kept flying, clearly kind of bored. He wanted some action! Something to do that would entertain him...

Then he heard crying.

Random stopped as he flew downward to the ground. couirous to whom was crying on this beautiful night. He landed on the ground and followed the crying; it was leading to a small creek.

There, sitting in front of an old oak tree, weeping, was a young teenage girl was red hair that went to her shoulders; black highlights, firey red eyes, very pale skin that looked like cream, she was wearing a long sleeved white dress with black roses on it, bare footed. She was sitting near the small creek. She had her face buried in her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs, crying her heart out. He didn't know why but, hearing her cry, made Random Blitzwing's tank to a thin little twist. He felt a strong yet strange longing towards her. So, instead of keeping his distance, he walked over to the teen.

He knelt down to her level as she wept. "Vey," he said softly. "I'm Random." She glanced up with a small jolt. When she saw him through her blinding tears, she felt a strange yet comforting longing towards him...although he kind of scared her. She looked away towards the creek, tears rolling down her cheeks nonstop.

Random saw that she was scared and said, "Dar iz no need to be scared of me," he gave her his big, jack-o-lantern-ish, smile that could make ANYBODY laugh or chuckle or smile. The girl choose to smile. "Now," he said. "Vhat iz de matter?" The girl looked down for a minute, her tears stopping. Then, with a trusting feeling building up, she said, "I ranaway from my 'home'." Random blinked.

"Vhy?" he asked.

Again, she looked away, then back up. "My name is Selena Deé Rokoshay," she said. She took a breath, then checked if he was still listening.

He was.

Selena Deé continued, "I am both a albino and a teleapath. I was abused my my parents because I was...different," Selena Deé felt like she was going into he life story with this but continued, feeling that she needed to get this out, "and I was almost killed by my 'friends'. I just...ranaway. Ranaway from the hurt. The suffering. The-" Selena Deé couldn't finsh because she began to sob a little. Random, for the first time in a very long time, frowned. Hearing her...seeing her...cry...just made him sad, too. He didn't know **what** to do, he wasn't trained for this.

Without thinking, her kissed her.

At first, Selena was a bit confused, but she soon melted into her first kiss. And Random was enjoying himself, too. Then he knew:

He loved her.

But...she couldn't come back with him to the Decepticon base; she already had a bad life, why make it worse? But where will she go...

Then he thought of it.

After they were done kissing, Random used sort of hipontic rays through his optics, a new power that Shockwave had accidently given him in the lab accident. Selena Deé fell into the trance and was knocked out. But, before she saw nothing but darkness, she heard Random whisper,

"I know a zafe place for you, Selena."

* * *

Selena Deé woke up in a medical berth.

"Wha'?" she gasped.

Selena Deé sat up on the berth, looking around. Suddenly, a white and red mech walked in. When he noticed she was awake, he smiled and said, "Your awake." Selena blinked. "Who-Who are you?" she stammered. "I'm Ratchet," he said. "Who are you?" Selena glanced down, then back up at Ratchet. "...Selena Deé." she said, slowly. Ratchet nodded and called for some others.

Then some other robots came in, one red and blue one giving everyone an interduction. But all Selena Deé could think about was this: Where was Random? Ha he just...kissed her and left? Soon, they started to leave when Ratchet kicked them out.

Selena Deé felt something beisde her. She glanced down and found a note there...that had her name on it. She blinked and picked it up. She opened it and let out a shocked gasp. In very messy hand writting, read,

_Sel**en**a De**é**_

_I love **y**o**u**_

_You can visit me **any ti**me you l**ike** by _t**he **_creek if you like. _

_Ran**dom**_

A big grin came over Selena Deé's face at that moment. At that moment, she felt loved. She felt trusted. She felt loyality. She felt...

Like someone cared about Selena Deé Rokoshay.

* * *

**_AWWWW! Ain't dat cute? :333 I would like to thank Skellington girl for the request for this/idea. :D KEEP THE REQUESTS COMIN'! XDDDDDD_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	3. Bumblebee Prime

_**Alrighty! XD Thanks for peoples who are reviewing! XD Enjoy!**_

_**This takes place after 'Transwarped'.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**101 Theme Challenge; Three: Bumblebee Prime**

* * *

Bumblebee walks down the hall-way of the Autobot base, kind of bored. It was about 9:23 in the morning, and, for once, Bumblebee was the first up. The talkitive bot had NOTHING to do this morning. He groaned as he walked down the halls, his shoulder plates in a slump. "I'm sooooo bored!" Bee exclaimed silently. He sighed as he walked past his friends rooms. Then he came across Prowl's.

He noticed that there was a light in there...

Bumblebee peers into the room and see's candles lite in the room, Prowl meditating. Bumblebee just stares in awe.

Prowl senses Bumblebee's persense and says, "Why are you here?" Bumblebee was startled a little but then focused on the ninja bot. Bumblebee walks in the room to Prowl. "Hey, Prowl," Bee says sheepishly. Prowl nods and repeats, "Why are you here, Bumblebee?" Then Bumblebee starts to complain on how he has nothing to do. Much to Prowl's annoyance. "Maybe you should try meditating," he suggested.

Bumblebee laughed.

"Yeah, right, sure," he said sarcastically.

Bumblebee started making wisecracks on how it was boring or pointless or just a load of scrap. Prowl was slowly becoming VERY angry. He needed a way to shut Bumblebee up...

He thought of something.

"Your right," Prowl said. Bumblebee went quiet at that. He blinked. "I am?" he asked. "Yes," Prowl said, a smirk forming on his lips. "Its to pointless...and hard for you." Bumblebee ridged an optic.

"What's that supposed to mean, Prowl?" he asked.

"I mean," Prowl said. "That YOU can't handle the simplest meditation." Bumblebee glared at Prowl. "I can SO do that!" he declared. "Oh, really?" Prowl said. "Then why don't you try it?"

"I will!" Bumblebee snapped.

He sat down beside Prowl and got into a meditation pose. "Good," Prowl muttered, getting back into his pose. Then the two bots started to do a chrous of humming harmonies. Prowl, using his ninja-telepathic powers to tap into Bumblebee's processor without Bee knowing. He was trying to find the memories of Optimus...

_Got it. _Prowl thought.

Prowl then started to mess with the young speed bots mind; he was going to make Bumblebee think he was Prime. It was a harmless prank that would get back at Bee for making fun of his training. Plus he could get a chuckle out of it. Bumblebee's mind was being pushed out of its childish thoughts, feelings, etc and shifted into Prime's mind. It was turned away from Bee's, to a trained bot who as exprenised everything and is the leader of a small team of A-bots that are on Earth and, even though he didn't graduate from the Aceademy, is called Prim today.

Bumblebee passed out.

A few hours later, everybot in the base woke up. Sari had shown up an hour later and asked where BB was. "Haven't see him," Ratchet said, taking a sip of his oil. Bulkhead blinked twice. "Hey," he said. "Where IS little buddy?"

Optimus stroked his chin thoughtfully, then he saw Prowl come down the hall-way, a big grin on his face plate. "Prowl," Optimus said. Prowl looked up at Optimus. "Have you seen Bumblebee? We're kind of worried." Prowl's grin got a tad bigger. "Sorry, Optimus," he said. "I haven't seen_...Bumblebee_._" _Optimus ridged an optic and Prowl said, "But I HAVE seen Bumblebee _Prime_."

"What?" Sari asked.

Prowl guestured to the hall as he walked into the living room. It was...Bumblebee. But his expression was..._serious_. Which it never was. "Little buddy?" Bulkhead said, sitting up. Bumblebee glanced over to Bulkhead. "I'm not Bumblebee," he said. Sari raised an eyebrow and Ratchet blinked at him. Bumblebee stood a little straighter and buffed out his chest a little. "I'm Optimus." He made his sound a little like voice Optimus'.

Sari covered her mouth so not to laugh, but small giggles escaped from her lips. Optimus rolled his optics and stood up. "That's not funny, Bumblebee," Optimus said. He walked over to Bumblebee. He frowned. "I'm not being funny," he said. They both folded their servos across their chest plates. Then they both ridged an optic at the same time. Prowl shook his helm with a grin.

"Stop it." Both of them said at the same time.

"Bumblebee!" they both said.

"I'm not Bumblebee! You're Bumblebee!"

Sari was now on the floor, laughing her head off. "Stop it! I'm...gonna...die of...laughter!" Sari laughed.

"What happened to the kid, Prowl?" Ratchet asked Prowl.

Prowl blinked. "What?"

"I know you did something to him, Prowl," Ratchet said. "What happened?"

Prowl sighed and said, "I...may have tampered with his mind a LITTLE bit."

"What? !" Optimus exclaimed.

Prowl smiled sheepishly as Optimus sighed. "Just...fix him, Prowl," he said.

"But-"

"Bumblebee," Bumblebee said to Optimus. "Check the monitor for Decepticon activity." Bumblebee walked away. Optimus slowly glared at Prowl and yelled,

"NOW!"

* * *

**_XDDDDDD I hope I made you guys laugh with this! XDDDD I'm sorry, Bumblebee and Optimus!_**

**Bumblebee: Its alright, Love Doc, you just made this for the joy of your readers.**

**Me: O.O Prowl...I thought you fixed him!**

**Prowl: ((O_O)) I thought I did!**

**Optimus: FIX HIM NOW!**

_**While Prowl's fixing Bumblebee, R&R!**_

_**XD**_


	4. Autobots Lady Gaga CHAOS!

****

_**Another update! Yay! XD OK, in this chapter, *laughs*, check up on the A-bots BEFORE they met their soulmates and all that. And Optimus' crew; Team Rodimus, most of the Elite Gaurd, all some how see a music video of Lady Gaga...O.O Enjoy!**_

_Takes place after 'Where is Thy Sting?'_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA_**

**,101 Theme Challenge; Four: Autobots + Lady Gaga = CHAOS!**

* * *

"Guys," Optimus said. Everyone in the living room glanced up at their leader, waiting to see what he had to say. Sari was back from healing from...what happened and it was about a few days since Wasp had came, the Elite Gaurd were still here, too.

Optimus opened his mouth to say what he wanted to say but Sentinel cut in. (**A/N: People who have a strange desire to kill Sentinel Prime in the TFA universe, put your hands up!**) "The Elite Gaurd is gonna be staying here for awhile, to keep you_ grease-__grunts_ stay in order." Sentinel said. Bumblebee and Sari groaned in annoyance as the slumped their shoulders. Sentinel glared at them as he folded his servos. "Weither you like it or not!" Sentinel snapped.

They only groaned more.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said, kind of sounding like a slightly plead. Bumblebee mumbled something and slumped in his seat with a slight pout.

Sentinel glared at each and every bot in the room-plus Sari-and walks back to the _'Steelhaven_'.

"That bot is just one insult away from my wrench!" Ratchet spat.

The others nod in a agreement. Optimus sighs and sits down on his chair with his optics closed. "Look, guys," Optimus said, opening his optics. "_Nobody _wants the Elite Guard here; so the faster he stop complaining, the faster they leave." Sari sat up straighter at the last comment. "'Kay 'Kay," she said. Everyone noddded. "Good," Optimus sighed. "Thanks." He added. Ratchet gave a small smile.

But Bumblebee wasn't convinced; it would take FOREVER to get those aftholes to leave them alone. He had to think of something to get them to leave...

Misterif thoughts traveled through Bumblebee's processor, drawing a grin to cross his face plate. _Maybe I could..._ He shook his helm but the plan for the prank clung in his processor like Super-Sticky Glue. He started to plan it out carefully and thoughtfully...then he had his plan.

A few hours later, the Gaurd was moved in and all the bots were in bed and Sari had went home...while a certain yellow young bot snuck out of his room to the living room secretly. Bumblebee grinned as he snuck into the living room, unheard. Bumblebee apporched the TV, tiptoeing. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV, quickly pressing mute so not to wake anyone. He flipped through the channels untill he came t MTV. Bee grinned and got up. He, quietly, knelt down behind the TV to where all the wires were and smirked. He started to rearange some of them in random order. Then he stood up and walked back over to the couch. (It was about 12:09 at night). Bumblebee pressed the 'lock' button on the remote. Then he pressed the changing channel button-nothing happened.

Satisfied, Bumblebee turned off the TV and went back to his berthroom, grinning.

The next morning, everything had started off as usual; Optimus watching the moniter, Prowl meditating-Jazz now with him too-Bulkhead working on his latest painting, Ratchet working on something, Bumblebee and Sari playing video games...but today, the Elite Guard was here. Ultra Magnus was on the '_Steelhaven_'; the Twins were watching Sari and Bumblebee play and Sentinel was just glaring at everyone.

"What's the point of this '_Ninga Glatiatot_' thing, anyway?" Sentinel asked.

"Well, Sentinel," Sari said, looking up. "The point of this is so..." Sari stopped. She didn't really know hereself... "Um," she said, pondering. "It is being for fun!" Jetfire offered, Sari grinned at Jetfire in a some what thank you look. Jetfire only nodded.

Sentinel blinked at Jetfire, only to get a sheepsih smile in response. Optimus smriked and sighed as he took a sip of his motor oil, Rodimus watching from the screen. Optimus and Rodimus had been talking over the link in the computer that had a transmission link to Cybertron, thanks to Bulkhead. "Sentinel being an afthole again?" Rodimus asked, chuckling quietly so Sentinel could not hear.

"A little," Optimus said. Rodimus ridged an optic and Optimus sighed. "Okay, a _lot_." He admitted, making Rodimus smirk.

"Oh about we be watching the 'televison'? Me and Brother wanting to see what it is!" Jetstorm suggested, Jetfire nodidng. Bumblebee grinned the size of Cybertron. _Show time._ He thought excitedly. "'Kay," Bee said causually. He turned off the game and picked up the remote.

Ratchet, Jazz, Bulkhead, Prowl, etc, started to sit down, too. Optimus even sat down, Rodimus watching with the others of Team Rodimus behind him. Bumblebee's grin got bigger and bigger until it looked like it was going to fall of his face at any moment. "C'mon, Bee," Sari said. "Turn it on!"

"Okay." He said.

He did.

And, just like that, each and everyones life in that room was changed forever.

But it wasn't changed RIGHT away. At first, an innocent Taio Cruz song came on, 'Dynomite'.

"Now I told you once, now I told you twice, we gonna light it up, like its dynomite!" Taio Cruz sang as he entered the last verse of the song. "Vey is mech singing about 'dynomite'?" Jetstorm asked, tilting his helm slightly. Sari giggled as she turned to answer him but some other music came from her pocket. "_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around..._" The mystrious singer sang from Sari's pocket.

Sari smiled sheepishly as she reached into her pocket, taking out her cell phone. "Hello?" she said. "Oh, hi, Daddy." She said. There was 'uh huhs' and nods, then she hung up. "I gotta go," Sari said. 'See ya later, guys!"

"Bye, Sari," Bumblebee said.

Sari grinned at everyone and took off.

Then Dynomite ended and some sort of spokes person started talking about gossip on Taio Cruz that none of the Autobots really cared about. "Change the channel, BB," Jazz told Bumblebee.

"Can't." Bumblebee said. Jazz ridged an optic as Bumblebee showed him; the channel never changed. "That's weird..." Bulkhead said, scratching his helm.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet said strenly. "What the pit did you do to the TV?" Bumblebee looked at Ratchet innocently. "Do what?' he asked innocently.

Optimus and Ratchet started questioning him, then Prowl, then Jazz, Bulkhead and even Sentinel, the Twins just watched.

Nobody noticed them spokes person annocue Lady Gaga's music video come on.

The, the begging of 'Alejandro' by Lady Gaga started. The A-bots stopped, looking at the TV in silence in their poses. Bulkhead did a spit take as Team Rodimus, from the screen, stared at the TV in shocked silence. Red Alert wasn't there though. (Primus knows where).

Their jaws were dropped as some very...human sexual stuff came on when the chrous was over. And...

LET THE MADDNESS BEGIN! XD

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE THE DOING? !" Ironhide yelled.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL! FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS, CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" Prowl yelled to Bumblebee. "I CAN'T!" Bee yelled back, trying his best to change it. He had NOT counted on THIS. The Twins screamed and covered each others optics in a haste to block out the human sexual stuff. "TURN IT OFF!" Hot Shot yelled from the transmission. Bumblebee pressed the off button over a million times but it wouldn't work! "ITS NOT WORKING!"

They screamed more.

Especally Sentinel.

"MY OPTICS!" Sentinel screamed. "MY FRAGGING **OPTICS**!" Jazz fell off the make shift couch in his panic. Rodimus turned off the computer screen.

"FOR THE LOVE OF," Ratchet started. He got up and ran over to the TV, unplugging it.

And with that, the horror was over.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said, panting like crazy. Sentinel was the most scared of them all. He (Sentinel) was rocking himself back and fourth, back and fourth, back and fourth...

"You. Are. In. **Seriouus**. Trouble." Optimus said, slowly. "I know, Prime," Bumblebee said, his optics wide with horror.

"I know."

* * *

*_Months later, after everyone has found their soul mate_*

"Hey, Elita!" Wave called. Elita One glanced up from the computer screen. Wave motioned her to come over to her. "Come on!" Elita smiled and sat down next to Wave. "I wanna show ya something," Wave said. "I wanna show you this show on the TV, I think its called...um...MTV." Elita nodded as Wave started to go to the channel. Cameron-she is in the story later on, so don't ask any questions!-glanced up.

"You know," she said. 'I think Lady Gaga is on right now."

Every mech in the room froze.

Wasp, Blurr and all the other mechs who weren't there, all had heard the Lady Gaga story, not telling the girls. "Awesome! I love her!" Cailey exclaimed excitedly. "Go to it, Wave! Go!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Wave laughed.

The girls crowed around; sitting on the couch, sitting on the floor, etc. "I'm going to it." Wave said. Hot Shot looked up at Wave, his optics wide with horror. All the mechs optics were wide with horror, in fear of that dreadful memory...

"NO!" They all yelled.

Blurr zipped over to Wave, grabbing the remote from her hands. "What-? Hey!" Wave shouted., half doumbfounded. Blurr stopped, his optics were full of fear. "Its-for-your-own-good!" Blurr stated, fast talking again. Candy blinked twice at Blurr; just seeing his scared-outta-his-mind expression was bad enough. "...Okay." Fern said. "Your better listening to it on the iPods!" Ironhide said.

"Alright," Elita sighed. The girls stood up and walked down the halls. "Oh," Candy said, snapping her fingers. Blurr sighed and sat down, the A-bots calming down. "The west channel of MTV doesn't have Lady Gaga."

"Okay," Bumblebee said, taking the remote. He changed it to the other channel. As the girls walked down the hall to Wave's room, Fern called, "I think 'Can't Be Tamed' by Miley Cryus is on, guys!"

There was silence, then,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I can't be tamed! Can't tamed! I can't be..." Miley Cryus sang, the screaming getting louder.

MORE MADDNESS BEGINS! XD

* * *

**_O-O I just couldn't reist doing this...XD So, basically, I just scared the A-bots for life. _**

**_Especally Sentinel._**

**Jazz: ((((O_O)))) **

**Me: Sorry, guys, I didn't-exactly-mean to scar you!**

**Bumblebee: -_- Ssuuurre you didn't! DX**

**Me: I'm sorry!**

_***Sighs* I guess 'Alejandro' isn't gonna be mentioned for a while in the base...0.0**_

_**'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	5. Happy Birthday!

****

_**OK, in this one, its gonna be Sari's B-day! XDDDD **_

**Sari: Its is? o.O?**

**Me: Yep! :D *puts on party hat* XD**

**Sari: Um...okay...0.0?**

**Me: -_- Don't mind her...forgetting her own birthday...**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**101 Theme Challenge; Five: Happy Brithday!**

* * *

"Todays Sari's what?' Wave asked. It was a bright, summers day in July and Bumblebee had told her that it was Sari's birthday today on this fine summers day. Bumblebee grinned. "Its Sari's brithday! Its a day where humans celebrate when an organic is created!" Bumblebee exclaimed, hanging up a banner that read, 'HAPPY BRITHDAY!' in big rainbow letters. Wave blinked but nodded.

"Can I help?" Wave asked. Bumblebee nodded and opened his mouth to say something but Wave said,

"Besides holding your damn ladder!"

"_Tsk tsk._ Language Wave! Language!"

"...Shut it."

Bumblebee smiled like this: :D.

Wave sighed as Bumblebee pointed over to some balloons. "Actually, you can blow up those balloons." He said. Wave smirked and nodded, heading over to the balloons. She picked up a yellow on and placed it in one a near by helium tank and began to blow them up with air.

She tied an orange balloon and let it fly out of her hands, dropping to the ground. Wave grinned as she glanced down at the ground; no more balloons. (She has been working on this for twenty minutes).

"Hey, Bee, I'm done." Wave told Bumblebee.

"Really?" Bumblebee asked. He glanced up from hanging a streamer on the wall. "Yup," Wave pointed to the blown up balloons on the floor beside her. "Huh," Bee said, looking at the balloons. "Well, I guess you d-ID!" He yelled the last part as he began to fall from the ladder. Wave gasped. "Bumblebee!" Bumblebee fell from the Autobot sized ladder as Wave watched in horror.

Wave, using her Ironoide powers, put a couison under him, softing his fall. Bumblebee, having his optics closed, opened his optics and glanced around. He sighed, seeing he was safe. Wave ran over to Bumblebee. "Bee! You okay?" Wave asked in a ramble. Bumblebee sat up as Wae helped off, a small reassuring grin on his face plate. "I'm okay," he said. Wave grinned back. "Good," she said. Bee ridged an optic at her smirk, making the cousion disappear. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bumblebee asked, following her down the hall. "It means," Wave said, stopping.

"It'd be sad if your _girlfriend _had to know!"

Bumblebee cringed.

* * *

Sari walked down the street to the Autobot base, wondering what Bumblebee had to show her. Aboutsome time ago, Bumblebee had called Sari, telling her that there was something 'important' that he had to show her.

Once Sari was at the base, she noticed that everything was dark. "Hello?" she said. No answer. She let herself in. "Hello!" she called. No one. "Huh, well, that's weird," Sari mused. She walked a little more into the base-then the lights came on. Sari watched as her friends jumped out from behind the couch or a chair or some where. They all yelled, "SURPRISE!" to her. A dazed Sari stood there in her spot, dumbfounded.

"SARI!" Wrench yelled.

Wrench did a little slide but fell in the proess. "...Ow..." he moaned. Wave laughed at her little brother. "C'mon, little buddy," Wave said, picking Wrench up from the ground. Sari laughed at the scene; deceorations everywhere, balloons, etc.

"You guys," Sari said, "did this? For me?" Hammerhead grinned and nodded. "Yeah...but is was Bumblebee's idea!" Hammerhead pointed to Bumblebee, whom just grinned sheepishly. Sari smiled at Bumblebee. "Thanks, guys," Sari said. "It was mostly BB, though," Jazz said. Bumblebee blushed slightly as his friends praised him. "...Stop." Bumblebee said, grinning slightly. "What," DG teased, "don't wanna be praised in front o your girlfriend?" Bumblebee gave DG a slight push in the shoulder, only reciving a grin and a chuckle in return. Sari grinned at Bumblebee. _He's sweet..._ She thought as she watched Bumblebee being put in a headlock by DG. It was a funny scene, Sari couldn't help giggle. "DG! Let go!" Bumblebee said, chuckleing himself.

"C'mon," Data said. "Let the little guy go."

"'Kay, Dad," DG said.

Once he was free, Bumblebee said, "I'm not little!"

"SSSSSSSuuuuuurrrree you're not, Bee," Wave said, rolling her optics. Bumblebee glared at Wave, giving her a push in the shoulder. Wave just grinned, barely moving an inch.

"Well," Candy said. "Are we just gonna stand around here and praise Bee? LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

*_An hour later_*

"Sari?"

Sari turned her head around, to see Bumblebee standing just in the doorway of the roof, looking at her. "Shouldn't you be at the party? Everyones kinda worried about you." Bumblebee said. Sari sighed. Yes, she knew she should have been at her own birthday party, but she just needed some air out on the rooftop. "Just gettin' some air, Bee, that's all." She said to him. Bumblebee nodded.

He walked over to the red head and sat down beside her. Sari smiled. Bumblebee smiled back. Sari rested her head on his shoulder plate. Bumblebee just smiled, sinking a little lower so that she would be able to fit her head on his shoulder. But he didn't need to; Sari was climbing up his servo like a ladder, seating herself on his shoulder. Bumblebee smiled again as she rested her cheek on his. "How do you like the party, Sari?" Bumblebee asked. Sari closed her eyes, still smiling. "I love it...especally since _you_ planned it." Sari added, causeing the yellow speedbot to blush, only making the techno-organic teenager giggle.

"Are you?" Sari asked.

"Yeah," he said.

After a litle while, they were just staring into each others eyes. "Thanks for the party, Bee," Sari whispered. Bumblebee nuzzled her cheek softly. "No prob, squirt." He whispered, smiling. Sari was about to make a comeback but Bumblebee's mouth stop her's, by putting them together. Sari blinked, at first, but then relaxed into the kiss, kissing back. They kised for a while-until the dorr to the roof opened.

"Hey, little buddy! Sari! Aren't ya gonna-? Oh!" Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee and Sari glanced up from the kiss, cheeks heating up. "Whoops..." Bulkhead sheepishly tapped his finger digits together. Heh heh, sorry, guys." Bulkhead said sheepishly, smiling just as sheepishly.

"Its okay, big guy," Sari said.

"Hey, Bulky! Did you find-?" Wave's voice floated from dow bellow, then her helm popped up from the doorway. "Um, they were kinda..."

"Oh!" Wave smiled sheepishly. "Um...we'll just leave you guys alone then, right, Bulky?" Wave said, looking up at the bigger mech. He nodded. "Yeah." And they left the two alone, back to the party.

Sari and Bumblebee sighed, then kissed again.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._ Sari thought.

Once his mouth was free, Bumblebee said, "Happy birthday, beautiful." Sari smiled, and, before they kissed again, said, "Thanks, Bumblebee. Thanks."

* * *

**_Now, wasn't that worth the wait? :D I'm sorry that this took like FOREVER but better late then never, right? :D_**

**_In the next one, I'm gonna do 'cartoons and amine''s request. ;)_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	6. Sentinel Dies!

_**Okay! I KNOW I said this one was gonna be Sari's origins but I was goin' NOWHERE with it, I mean, I DO have an idea, its just my creative brain is like dead x.x But I WILL get it done! ;D Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA...but if I did...**_

**101 Theme Challenge; Six: Sentinel Dies!**

* * *

It was another day, and Sentinel was being a complete aft, as usual. He, so far, insulted Sari-for being techno-organic-insulted Luna-for being too soft-insulted Optimus-do I have to say it?-and insulted Bulkhead for being, well, _Bulkhead._ He was, in my opinon, being a total douchebag. And so did everyone else in the base, even the Jet-twins knew it. Sentinel was, now, back to insulting Luna.

Oh, hi, in case you didn't know, its me, Love Doc. I have short, thick chestnut brown, black, strawberry blond and fire engine red hair that curls up when it reachs my shoulders. I am wearing a red T-shirt, tight jeans, and brown boots that reach to my shins. My eyes are a blend of green, gray, a little brown and amber, and, if you look closely enough, you can see a sunflower like shap around my puplis. I sighed as I watched Luna's pink optics brim with tears, then she ran away. Sentinel let out a scoffing sound with a smirk, walking away in satisfaction. I growled at the scene, obviously pissed off.

"He's gonna pay," I growl to myself. Suddenly, a plan started to form in my head, an evil plot for this theme. A smirk of my own growing on my face. "Oh yeah," I said. "The son of a *beep* is gonna pay!"

**LATER**

"You all are a disgrace!" Sentinel spat at Jetfire and Jetstorm-nooooo! Not the Twins!-who just eyed the ground, not making optic-contact. "What do you think you were doing with those organics, huh? !"

"Vell," Jetstorm said, quietly. "Charlotte and Neil vanting ride..." Jetfire spoke up then, "And Charlie Ann and Carly Beth wanting to fly vit us too-" Sentinel glared at them. "I didn't ask for any excuses!" he spat. Jetfire and Jetstorm looked at each other, then back at Sentinel. "So, that being a retorical question, then?" Jetstorm asked, crocking his helm to the side. Sentinel growled at him. "No! I mean...yes...no...uh..." Sentinel frowned a bit. Jetstorm and Jetfire giggled at Sentinel, Jetfire saying, "You meaning yes?" Sentinel glared at Jetfire, spatting out, "Don't correct me!"

Wave sighed and shook her helm, tired of Sentinel. Everyone was in the living room in the Autobot base, everyone watching Sentinel chew the twins out. And I was watching too, from afar. I was waiting for the right moment to put my plan in motion-and I waited long enough.

"Hey! You!" I shouted up to Sentinel. He looked down at me, a look of disgusted on his face plate. "And who are you, pitful organic?" he asked. I smirked, ignoring the insult. "I'm the person that controls your very existance in this story." Sentinel's optics widened in surprise, and I giggled to his surprise. "Whoa," Wave said, a grin on her face. "Your Love Doc? !" I nodded. Her grin disappeared as she said, "I hate you for my past!" I waved a hand at her. "Yeah, a LOT of peoples do." I said. "Anyways, I'm here to put a stop to _him_." I pointed up at Sentinel. Sentinel just smirked at me. "What are you gonna do? Bore me to death!" He laughed at his own joke. _What a fool,_ I thought as I shook my head. I snapped my fingers and, very randomly, a two ton grand-piano fell from the sky, crushing the annoying Prime under it. Luna gasped in surprise as Sentinel's servos twitched, he groaned in pain as he tried to get the piano off of him.

"_That's _how, dumbaft!" I said. Sentinel, using his ever-so-wimpy servos to free himself from under the crushed piano. He had many injuries all over his body, but he looked boiling mad. "You little f-" He was cut off when an anvil landed on him, crushing his head, landing on his big, ugly chin. The bots that were there were trying to keep from laughing at the sight of Sentinel being crushed-twice. I, for one, was laughing my ass off at the sight. Sentinel groaned again and freed himself from the anvil. Revenge was sweet! "What the pit? !" he exclaimed, rubbing his chin, which had a series of buries and scratchs. I giggled, trying to stop laughing. "You were being a jerk," I stated, "so I came here to do somethin' about it." I snapped my fingers, and suddenly TMT was strapped onto Sentinel. I snapped my fingers again and matches appeared in my hands. "My folks don't trust me with matches," I said evilly. I said this to physic him out. He gluped as he watched me light it. "You're about to find out why." I lite the end of the TMT, thus blowing him up. Everyone is blown back a little, not serious though. Sentinel was now completely black, expect for his optics. He coughed out some smoke, I smirked at him.

Optimus gave me this confused look. "How are you doing this?" he asked. I knew it was just outta couristy. I said, "I'm the author, I can do whatever I want!" I saw a smirk form on Optimus' lips. I turned back to Sentinel; he looked weak and in pain-perfect. But I wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. Sentinel groaned in pain, I walked up to him, a smirk on my face. "No what?" he moaned. My smirk grew a little bit more, then a rope magically appeared above me. Sentinel ridged an optic, I grinned more and pulled it, a giant bucket of spiders landing on him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" Sentinel screamed (like a girl), running around in circles, trying to get the spiders off. I laughed, so did everyone else. The base was practically booming with laughter. Finally, the spider vanished, since it was getting kinda old. Sentinel panted as Autobot sweat rolled down his fore head. Luna giggled, Sentinel glaring at her. "Stop laughing, you waste of metal!" Luna looked at floor, ashamed.

Hasn't he learned is lesson yet? Obviously not. I glared at him, then an idea came to my head. I clapped my hands towards Luna, she then suddenly began to shift and transform into a-

Bull!

Everyone gasped and stepped away, Luna looking confused. I smirked and snapped my fingers, red paint and a paint brush appearing in my hands. I quickly raced over and painted Sentinel's fat aft with the paint, he turned around. "Idiot," I mused. Sentinel blinked as Luna saw his red painted aft, her own eyes glowing red. She made some bull huffs, the scraped her 'hoofs' over the ground, then made a bull roar, charging. Sentinel, without moving his body, turned his head to see the oncoming bull. "Oh slag," he mumbled, his aft being hit with the Luna-bull's horns. He screamed in pain, landing smack-dab in the wall. Everyone-especially me-erupted in laughter, cartoon violence rocks! I clapped my hands again towards Luna, who shifted back into her regular self. "Wha...?" she started. She felt the stop of her helm, the examined it in front of her face, exclaiming, "Why in the name of Iceiss do I have red paint on my head?" Prowl sighed and took her aside to explain.

"Slag, that hurt," Sentinel groaned. He pulled himself free some the mini crater in the wall, but had a hard time getting his chin outta it. I was smiling like this the whole time: XD. Sentinel, finally, got his chin free and glared at me; he was, now, a faint gray colour, hundreds of scratches on him, and he looked like his arm was gonna fall off. Best. Day. EVER! I grinned evilly at Sentinel, and clapped my hands. Suddenly, a small crate appeared in front of me, along with a crowbar, which appeared in my hands. Sentinel ridged an optic as I began to open the crate with the crowbar. It opened and out popped out a weird little alien thing. (**A/N: I'll tell ya what it is in future chapters in 'Soulmates'**). Sentinel scoffed and laughed at the small little thing. "HA! Its like the size of my-"

"AHHH!" the weird little thing made this warrior-like cry and threw itself on Sentinel's face, makng yelps nd screams come from the big chined Prime's mouth. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he begged, even though they were muffled. Wave was now on her aft, laughing. So was I. My face had turned red from all the laughing; this was just so funny! Even Optimus was laughing hysterically now, even _Prowl_. This was a good day. Finally, Sentinel managed to pry the weird little alien thing off his face, the thing jumped into the crate, closing it and it disappeared. Everyone gave me a look like this: O_o.

I just laughed.

"Now what?" Sentinel groaned. I smirked at him and I snapped my fingers, ear phones covering everyones ears/audios-expect for Sentinel. He ridged an optic as a remote popped in my hands, along with a stereo. Everyone looked confused with this, but I made no comment. I pressed a button on the remote and 'One Time' by Justin Bieber began to play. "_Me, plus you. I'm gonna tell ya one time..._" The high pitched singers voice came through the speakers. Sentinel's audios began to bleed energon. "OH MY PRIMUS! THIS IS TORTURE! TURN IT OFF! **TURN IT OFF!**" Sentinel screamed. I just laughed like this:

"MU'HAHAHAHAHAHA! !"

Suddenly, Sentinel Prime's circets began to fry, all of his injuries came to him, and he fell to the floor with a loud '_THUD!_'. I stopped mu'haha-ing and looked at Sentinel; his body was now a darker gray, and he looked...lifeless? I snapped my fingers and the song turned off, the ear phones disappeared and so did the remote and stereo. I looked over Sentinel, poking him with a stick. "Hello? Sentinel? Anybot home?" No reply. "Oh my God," I said, my eyes widening. "I-I killed Sentinel!" There was a long silence, then a chorus of cheering. I grinned as Wasp picked me up and put me on his shoulders, everyone chanting, "LOVE DOC! LOVE DOC! LOVE DOC!"

"Let's party!" Jazz cheered. I grinned and nodded, clapping my hands, making the stereo appear. This time, it played 'Dyanomite' by Taio Cruz. Everyone parted at Sentinel's death, forgetting all about the croupse. I found out later, do to an OC that will sow up later on in 'Soulmates', that Sentinel went to the pits, along with the Decepticons.

Sucker.

* * *

**_I KNEW HE WOULD GO TO HELL! I KNEW IT! XD!_**

**_YAY! He's dead! XDDD!_**

**Wave: *blows party horn***

**Jazz: *dances***

**Me: XD!**

_**Yes, I tortured him. A lot. And using cartoon violence! 8D! On the Internet, I can do ANYTHING! 8DD! **_

**WARNING:**

**JUSTIN BIEBER SONGS KILL!**

**THIS ONE-SHOT PROVES IT!**

**XD**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	7. Daddy

_**Okay, for this one, we're gonna find out how close our little favorite four-year-old and our favorite Prime are! 83 In other words, this one-shot is gonna make ya feel all warm and fuzzy inside! 83 Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, just Charlotte & other peoples you don't recognize. **_

**101 Theme Challenge; 8: Daddy **

* * *

Charlotte sat in the living room, her teddy-bear in her hands, Luke's head resting on her knee, both watching the TV in silence. The classic cartoon of a rabbit and a hunter played on the screen in front of them, a grin on the young girls face, laughing at all of the jokes. And guess who was watching her? Her brothers. Well, that's how she saw them, but they were really just Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wasp, and Jazz. That's the role they played in Charlotte's life; as her brothers, the brothers she never had. Every Autobot in the base played a role to the four-year-old. Prowl, he was basically her role model, or something along those lines. Like her teacher, in a way.

Ratchet was like her grandfather, Arcee her grandmother, the ones she never got to meet. Then there was Jetfire and Jetstorm, those two were her playmates, along with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, but Ratchet didn't like Sides and Sunny around Charlotte, saying they were a 'bad-infulense' on her. Then, Candy, Sari, Cailey, Wave. and Luna were like her sisters, Cameron, Gwen, StarGazer, Blue Knight, and Red Knight were also like her sisters, but as close, yet they were close. Also, Data, Hammerhead, Rave and Iron Hide were like her cousins, like Prowl, although Hammerhead was different; he was like her little personal playmate. Red Alert and DG were like an Aunt and Uncle, Rodimus, Hot Shot, Brawn and Felix were also kind of like her brothers, yet also like role models.

Then Elita One's role came: her mother. Yes, Elita One played the important role of Charlotte's mother. Charlotte had believed that her mother's spirit was, somehow, now Elita. She always called Elita, Mommy. Always. Then there was Optimus Prime, he played probably played the most important role in Charlotte's life, at least through the four year-old girls eyes he did.

He was her:

Daddy.

Optimus Prime was Charlotte Liu's daddy, her father. Charlotte had believed that her father's spirit was now Optimus, like Elita. Charlotte, sometimes, either called Prime Optie or Daddy. And Optimus didn't mind at all; he saw Charlotte as his own little girl, anyway.

In the first day she moved into the base, Charlotte had been amazed by it, claiming it was the biggest 'house' in the 'whole-world'. It, also, took her a couple of days to realize-and acctpet-that she did not live in a mansion. It amused the Autobots, and Ironoides, how easily it was to amaze or amuse or entertain Charlotte, it sometimes took the slightest Cybertroain or Ironoide doing just to make the girl laugh or be in awe. It was fun for the Autobots to have another little girl in the base, since, now, Sari was older, and now they had another little girl.

Charlotte, in a word, was an angel.

Now, Wasp glanced up at the ditital clock that hung on the wall, sighing. "Charlotte's bedtime," Wasp said when Bumblebee's optic ridges raised. He nodded, a small smile on his face plate. "Lil' lady," Jazz calls, glancing at the clock. Charlotte turned around, a grin platered onto her face. "Yeah?" she said, her voice cheery. "Time for ya to hit da hay." Jazz said. Charlotte grinned, getting up to her feet, Luke hopping into her arms, as she walked over, Bumblebee held out his servo for her to jump on, she did. Bumblebee placed her on his shoulder plate, then they all walked down the hallway, towards Charlotte's bedroom. The four-year-old yawned on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Sounds like someones sleeply," Bulkhead said. Charlotte nodded sleeply. 'Yup," she said with another yawn. Her unbicogly brothers smiled.

Then, Elita One came up to them. "I'll take Charlotte, guys," she said. Bumblebee nodded, taking the little girl from his shoulders, handing her to Elita. "Mommy!" Charlotte said excitedly. Elita smiled at Charlotte, taking her into her servos. "Hi, sweetie," she said. Wasp, Jazz, Bulkhead and Bumblebee smiled as Charlotte hugged Elita around the neck, as far as the little girl could reach, anyway. Elita smiled warmly at her, stroking her hair in a motherly fashion. Charlotte smiled, waving at her unbiolcy brothers as they left. "Bye, Jazzy! Bye, Waspy! Bye, Bulky! Bye Bumbles!"

"Night, lil' lady."

"G'd night."

"See ya in the mornin'!"

"...Don't call me 'Bumbles'..."

Charlotte giggled at her 'Bumbles', Elita walking her towards her room. It was a clear mystery why Charlotte always called Bumblebee 'Bumbles', not even Bumblebee knew, only Charlotte seemed to know, they think.

Elita, after Charlotte put her flora night-dress on, tucked Charlotte in her bed. "Have a nice day, Charlotte?" Elita asked softly. Charlotte grinned and nodded. "Yup!" she said. Then, she looked around her room. "...Where's Daddy?"

"Right here."

Elita turned around and smiled, as did Charlotte. Optimus smiled at them both, walking into the little girls room. He sat next to Elita, taking Charlotte's little hand. "Hi, Daddy!" Charlotte exclamed happily. Optimus smiled tenderly, taking Elita into an embrace. "Hello, sweetspark." He said softly. Elita rested her helm on his boxey shoulder plate. Charlotte wrapped her little fingers around Optimus' huge ones, the best she could, anyway. Optimus and Elita smiled warmly at her, as Charlotte took Elita's servo into her hand. Charlotte yawned, her eyelids flickering. Elita and Optimus smiled and stood up. "Good night, Charlotte," Elita said, kissing the Charlotte's cheek. "Goodnight, Mommy," she said. Elita One smiled at her softly, walking out of the room.

"Goodnight, Charlotte," Optimus whispered softly, creasing Charlotte's delicate face. She smiled sleepy up at him. "Nighty-night, Daddy." She whispered back, making her daddy smile. He stood, walking out, but Charlotte's little voice stopped him:

"Daddy, can you wead me a bedtime stowy?"

He turned around, looking at her with a tender smile; Charlotte was holding a book that read, in bold letters, **CINDERELLA**. "Can you, Daddy? Pwease?" she asked. "Of course, sweetspark." He said, walking back to Charlotte. Optimus sat next to her, taking the book into hid servos, Charlotte scotting closer to him. He opened the little book, and a girl, a man and other people popped up. "Its a pop-up book, Daddy!" Charlotte explained, when she saw Optimus' confused face. "Oh," he said, grinning. He began to read the story, Charlotte paying close attention.

As he neared the end, he noticed that Charlotte's eyelids were shuttering, her yawning grew more frequint. "...and they lived-" He stopped, glancing down to see Charlotte...asleep. He smiled warmly, running a servo through her hair, putting her flora blankets over her, and whispered in her ear: "-happily ever after." He kissed her cheek, walking out of the room. Outside, Elita was waiting. "Well," she said, once he was out, "had fun?" Optimus rolled his optics, shutting the door behind him. "Maybe," he replied. Elita smiled, stepping towards Optimus. Optimus wrapped is didgits around hers, making her smile, wrapping her own around his. Optimus grinned at Elita, and they began walking, leaving their little girl to dream about them.

* * *

**_Awwwwww, how cute! X3_**

**_I'm sorry I didn't explain everyones role in Charlotte's life all too well -_- I couldn't really explain it, sorry._**

**_Anyways, if any of you have a DevaintART, I'm on there! XD And if you wanna see some of the characters on meh fics, I'm the 'LoveDoc2'! ;D And there is lots of Charlotte on there! 8D_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


End file.
